


Under The Desk

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms Gilbert thought it would be another boring day as a teacher at school, but that quickly changed when she felt a hand trailing up her thighs in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning Class, please get your books out and start reading from where we left off yesterday" Ms Gilbert announced, as she walked towards her desk.

She sat down and started to do the register, realising that one student was there. Katherine Pierce. She practically let out a relieved sigh when she saw this. It was torture seeing the girl everyday who looked so much like her and so fuckable. She had spent many nights wondering what the girl would look like naked, would they look similar underneath their clothes? Shaking her head, she started to read the book like the rest of the students. A few minutes later she felt cold air drifting up her legs, and frowned when she saw all the windows in the classroom were closed. The wind soon got up to her inner thighs and she couldn't help but part them. She had already got slightly wet from just thinking about Katherine. Her eyes widened however, when suddenly she felt fingers trailing up her inner thighs. She pushed back in her chair slightly, to see none other than Katherine Pierce, with a grin on her face. She placed her finger to her lips, telling the teacher to be silent. Katherine then suddenly, pulled her closer by her legs. Her fingers soon found her panties and started to pull them away and down her legs. She then dipped a finger into Elena's slit, making the girl let out a small moan. Soon Katherine had entered her pussy and was slowly thrusting a finger in and out, making Elena squirm. When Katherine hit a particularly pleasurable spot in her, Elena couldn't help but gasp. She quickly realised that if she allowed this to go on the whole class would soon figure out what was happening.

"Class, you can go home early today" She told them, trying to keep her voice steady.

The students eagerly started to walk out the classroom, and once the last one had left, Elena allowed her head to fall back.

"You're so wet. I knew you wanted me...bad" She heard Katherine purr.

"God, just make me come..." Elena trailed off, lost in her pleasure.

"Ms Gilbert, I...oh" Another voice could be heard as the door was opened.

Elena gasped when she saw it was one of her students, Caroline Forbes. The girl had a clear view of Katherine between her teachers legs and slowly closed the door.

"This-it's not..." Elena stuttered, trying to think of some excuse.

"Don't worry Ms Gilbert, I won't tell...on one condition" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yes, of course, I-oh!" Elena cried, when Katherine dipped another finger into her pussy.

"Make me come" Caroline ordered, as she pulled her own skirt and panties down and then went to sit on the desk.

Elena couldn't help but lick her lips at the view of Caroline's already wet pussy, as Katherine entered another finger, seemingly encouraging her. Elena quickly dropped her head onto the girl's pussy, and started to lick into it.

"Yes, that's it. God, this is so hot" Caroline moaned, as she gripped onto Elena's head.

It didn't take long to bring Caroline close to the edge, and by the time Elena had started to suck on her clit, the girl was moaning loudly.

"Yes! Oh God, like that! Oh, I'm so close" She exclaimed, tugging harder on her hair.

Katherine had done the same and was now sucking Elena's clit as she fucked her with three fingers, making Elena buck her hips uncontrollably.

"Oh, yes. I think...I'm going to...oooooh" Caroline gasped, as she came in Elena's mouth, making the girl moan.

Spurring Katherine on, she curled her fingers a certain way and let her teeth brush against the girl's swollen clit.

"Oh Katherine, yes, oh, oh God, yeeeees" Elena cried, coming onto Katherine's face.

"Now which one of you wants to get to fuck me?" Katherine grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, Elena finds Katherine on her desk.

Elena sighed as she walked into her classroom, trying to get her mind of Katherine. She could still practically feel the girl's soft lips in between her legs, she even got wet from just thinking about it. She gasped as she walked into her classroom and saw none other than Katherine pierce on her desk, smirking at her.

"Hello Ms Gilbert" Katherine smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena inquired.

"I thought you could return the favour" Katherine explained, holding up her panties in her hand.

"W-what? Leave me alone" Elena insisted.

"But Ms...look how wet I am..." Katherine trailed off, spreading her legs.

Elena gulped, as Katherine's skirt rid up, showing her glistening pussy.

"No! Anyone could see!" Elena insisted.

"I know...it's bad, isn't it? Why don't you punish me, Ms?" Katherine suggested.

"No" Elena told her.

"Fine" Katherine shrugged, dipping a finger inside herself.

"Oh..." Katherine moaned, as she curled the finger insider her.

By now Elena was growing incredibly wet as she saw her student fuck herself on her desk, and bit her lip.

"Hurry up, Ms or I'll be finished" Katherine stated, as she dipped another finger inside herself.

A string of sultry moans echoed in the room as Katherine brought herself closer and closer to the edge. Katherine suddenly jumped up from the desk, sauntered over to her, and pressed her cum soaked fingers against Elena's mouth. Elena couldn't help but moan at the rich taste, and without thinking, pushed Katherine into the desk.

"Make me come, Ms. Fuck me into oblivion" Katherine smirked.

Not able to resist her urges anymore, Elena dropped to her knees and immediately started to lick the younger girls pussy, hearing her let out a loud moan.

"I...I knew you'd be good at this" Katherine sighed, tangling her fingers into her teacher's hair.

Soon she was getting close to the edge, her hips bucking against Elena's mouth as her tongue moved to her clit.

"Yeah, like that. God, so good. Harder, yeah" Katherine moaned, spreading her legs wider as she started to tremble.

"Oh, God, yes, yes, oooooh" Katherine cried, against her teacher's face.

"Want me to return the favour?" Katherine offered, a moment later.

 


End file.
